


Oops Biffed

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy has someone that makes him feel a bit more free
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Oops Biffed

“Luffy!” Ace stuck his head in his room before he shook his head at the sight of Luffy sprawled out over his bed. Ace already had his leathers on. “If you’re coming you need to get ready now! We’re heading out. Gramps is staying out another night.”

“I’m hungry.” Luffy rolled off his bed before he made his way to the box he kept his leathers in. they weren’t expensive or even brand. They were just what he rode because he actually needed protection when he rode. His bike was where most his money went. Bike and food. His two main expenses.

“You’re always hungry Luffy.” Sabo pushed past Ace and laughed when Ace tried to ruffle his hair. “Come one. I’d rather you come with us than try and sneak out on your own. We all know that never goes well for anybody but most importantly.” Sabo shook his head as he looked around Luffy’s room. “It never works out for us.”

“Last thing we need is the old man actually trying to catch us.” Ace hissed before he shook his head. “Was he trying to kill us that night on the tracks? That wasn’t official police protocol. I know that you aren’t allowed to do what he did.”

“Who is going to stop that crazy old man?” Sabo muttered before he turned to Luffy. “Hey are your injuries okay? I know you got cleaned up-“

“Who cleaned your wounds?” Ace leaned against the door. “All you said was you took a spill by the harbour but we didn’t do it. I asked Makino too Luffy. Did you meet someone weird again? Stay away from those adult bike groups. All of they are trouble.”

“He isn’t in a group he doesn’t even ride.” Luffy allowed himself to sigh as he shuffled past his brothers towards the shower. He ignored Ace and Sabo’s surprise as he snatched a towel on his way. “He’s a cook and he isn’t weird. Not like Mingo or the Croco guy.”

“Stay away from Croc!” Sabo hollered when Luffy slammed the door closed. “And Doflamingo! I know you think his brother is cool-“

“Rosi’s alright. He fixed a tire for me it’s his brother’s that weird.” Ace murmured as Luffy turned on the shower. “But if he’s with us Luffy won’t get into any trouble.”

“You’re kidding right?” Sabo’s hiss made Luffy turn up the water. “He’s mostly with us and he causes the most trouble! He’s Luffy!”

“You’re right.” Ace laughed. “But we can just ask who the guy is and keep Luffy away from any weirdoes by just keeping him from us. I’m not trying to get killed by Gramps but we’re not going to let him run wild either.”

“Why did we start any of this again.” Sabo groaned. “Since I met you on the playground my life has not known peace.”

“Peace no but you’ve been having fun. Haven’t you? Haven’t you? And you love Luffy more than I do and that’s saying something.” Ace’s words made Luffy smile before he reached for the soap.

X

He hadn’t been hiding it or anything. He just hadn’t wanted to talk about it. He had been on the run from the cops on the bikes before he had taken a few tight corners in order to lose them. He had lost Ace and Sabo on the way but the heat was more on their side than his.

The unexpected fence had messed him up in a big way and Luffy had been thrown off his bike. The leathers had protected his back but he had still be lying awkwardly on the ground.

That was when Sanji had found him. In the alley on top of some of the bags the restaurant were throwing away. The first thing Sanji had done was check to see whether Luff was dead or not. Then he had tucked the bike away and invited Luffy into the dark restaurant to clean his wounds.

Just two years older than him but Luffy had been stricken by him. Amazed by him. He had watched Sanji’s focus as he bandaged Luffy’s wounds. It had been after Sanji had given him some leftovers to eat and then a bag to take with him that Luffy had acted. The kiss had been quick and Sanji had been surprised.

Luffy would have apologized if Sanji had not tilted Luffy’s head and kissed him back. That had been nice, it had been warm and spread through his entire body until Luffy’s wounds reminded him there were there when he tried to press Sanji back.

“Postponed.” Sanji had teased as he had tried smoothing himself back into order. “You really are a daredevil brat.”

“Can’t help it. I don’t want to be boxed in.” Luffy had rocked back and watched Sanji. “I want to be free.”

“I can tell.” A smile had played on Sanji’s mouth before he had kissed Luffy again. “I’d like to see your freedom sometime.”

So Luffy had showed him. Once, twice and then he was trying to head for Sanji whenever he could duck his brothers for a few moments. There was something exciting about the open road. When he was in his leathers and on his bike everything was exciting and endless.

When Sanji wrapped his arms around his waist, when he hugged Luffy tight as they headed for the highway or for shortcuts only bike groups knew. That was good stuff. That was freedom. The open road and the freedom and purrs of the bike.

When he had Sanji plastered to his back and an endless road ahead of him and he knew he could go anywhere he wanted to go- that there was his freedom and he got to share that with Sanji.

When he pulled into the alley, he was unsurprised to see Sanji waiting. A few discarded cigarette butts littered the ground around his feet but he was unsurprised. He had messaged Sanji as soon as he was able so it felt good to see him like this.

“Are you ready to go?” Luffy revved his bike and Sanji laughed. “I’ll drive carefully.” He teased as Sanji slid into the leather coat he had bought after their first ride. “No cop chases I swear.”

“Sounds like a lie if I ever heard one.” Sanji laughed into his ear when he got behind Luffy. “I’m ready.” Sanji’s hands locked around his waist as he pressed himself against him. “Let’s ride Luffy.” Luffy couldn’t wait to do just that.


End file.
